I made a promise
by Pure Lust
Summary: Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo dies in a car wreak and now 6 months later...A new girl comes. Does she replace Kikyo? rated T for older teenagers
1. Introduction

They sped off in the car. The two kids were being their normal teenage selves. Smiling, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. "Inuyasha, I love you." She always smiled at him when he drove. He turned to his true love. He smiled at her then suddenly, without warning.

"No! Inuyasha, look out!" Kikyo shrieked. Two head lights came crashing right into them as it pinned them against a tree. Glass covered the roads as the police and ambulance came rushing in.

Inuyasha's cloudy eyes opened to see his love. Blood had covered her face. Her face was looking at him with a face of terror. Inuyasha mumbled. "No! No Kikyo!" His world went black. He fainted back on to the air bag.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He heard a small voice call to him. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to see a white room. He looked up to see an elder woman in front of him. Tears were rolling down her eyes. "Inuyasha! Oh sweetie, we thought we lost you…" She spoke softly. She bent down to hug him in the hospitable bed.

"Mom?" He asked in a cold, frail voice. "Where's Kikyo?" His mother got up with more tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, she's gone." His mother said stroking his black, long hair from his face. Inuyasha began to get up with a struggle. His mother tried to keep him down.

"What! No! No! Kikyo!" Inuyasha tried to pull away from his mother but he couldn't. He was too weak to move. He fell back to his pillow. Tears began to form in his eyes. "No Kikyo, we we're suppose to be together, forever." He whispered to himself.

(6 months later)

School seemed to be longer that day for some reason. Inuyasha sat in his desk, tapping his pencil. He developed a look of having his long black hair in a long pony. He wore baggy jeans and a black wife beater which really showed his muscular details. A few scars were visible from six months ago. People seemed to have gotten use to the boy with many scars. Suddenly, the door opened and there she was. Inuyasha looked up to see a raven-haired beauty walk right through the door.


	2. The scarred boy

"Hi, I'm Kagome". She said cheerfully to the old man in his desk.

"Oh, the new student. Right…yes" The round man got from his desk. "Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a new student here a Pacific Sun High School and I want you all to treat her with respect."

The girl smiled at all the class, but the only person looking up was that one guy with the baggy jeans with the chain that swooped from the front pocket to the back. The girl turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and that was it.

"Kagome, you may take a seat anywhere." The teacher said to her. Kagome smiled and turned to the only desk available which was right in front of Inuyasha. Kagome turned around to him with a smile.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked up from his paper with no expression on his face. "Uh…hi".

He turned back to his paper as Kagome turned back in her seat. They didn't look at each other for the rest of the class. Inuyasha doodled on a piece of paper as Kagome read a book. Suddenly, the bell rang. Students got up and stormed out the door. Inuyasha always was last out. Inuyasha looked up and saw that the new girl was standing right next to him. He looked up. "Can I help you?" He asked a bit annoyed. The shook her head and continued to stand there. "Then what do you want?" He asked still annoyed.

"Could you help me find my other class?" Kagome asked cheerfully handing him her schedule. He sighed grabbing the paper and studying it. "Hmm…you have Art next hour. So do I". He said plainly.

"Great, we can walk together!" Kagome smiled. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She noticed at the marks on his arms. "Hey, where'd you get all those scars?" She asked concerned.

His eyes went wide. No one at school had asked him about the scars since everyone heard what happened. "Glass…" He simply said as he grabbed his binder to leave. Kagome gasped as he threw the paper back to her.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled trying to catch up to him in the hallway. "Hey! Wait!" Finally, she caught up to him. "I'm sorry I asked…" She said sadly.

Inuyasha kept staring straight to the Art room. He sighed when he heard her apology. "It's okay…" He said quietly. "We're going to be late for Art..." Inuyasha said as the bell rang for class to start. The two weren't even half way there yet. Finally, they got to the Art room The Art teacher stared at them with her arms crossed. "I suppose since it's your first day I'll can give you a warning. But Mr. Nagasaki, there is no excuse for you, but you've never been late before so I guess I'll give you a warning as well. Take a seat you two and I don't want to see you two late again, okay?"

"I'm sorry ma'am". Kagome said taking a seat next to a few girls. Kagome tried to pay attention to the teacher, but the girls would not stop talking to her.

"So, what were you and Inuyasha doing?" One girl whispered to Kagome.

"What? I did nothing…" Kagome said innocently.

"Well, I'm Sango." One girl said happily.

"I'm Yuka." Another girl spoke.

"I'm Ayumi." The girl next to her said.

"Hi…I'm Kagome". She smiled.

"Yeah we know…" All three girls said. "The teacher was complaining asking where you were."

The girls talked as they drew self-portraits. All the girls struggled with there's. Ayumi looked over to Kagome's portrait.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Ayumi said surprised. All the girls looked with awe.

"It's nothing, really!" Kagome blushed from embarrassment.

"You're getting an A for sure!" Sango said with a smile.

The hour of Art went by quickly. The bell rang and everyone left. Once again Inuyasha was last and everyone was gone except for Kagome. She waited with her portrait in her hand. Inuyasha turned to see her again and sighed as he cleaned up all the pencil shavings on his table. Kagome turned to his portrait. "Wow, you're good!" Inuyasha looked up. "Huh? Oh….thanks" He said plain but a little embarrassed. Kagome smiled at all the detail in his work. How the lines of lead from the pencil made an exact two dimensional replica of his face. Kagome traced her finger across the lines of art. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to what she did as he cleaned his area from all the eraser fibers. Inuyasha finally looked up. "You know you don't have to wait for me or else you're going to be late."

Kagome smiled. "I know, but I want to wait for you. I don't care if I'm late. I'll wait for you."


	3. The true story

The day went by. Some of the classes they didn't have together so Kagome didn't get a chance to wait for him. Soon, the last bell rang and everyone rushed to their lockers and began to head home. Kagome was getting ready to leave. She brushed down her jean skirt. Suddenly, she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see her three new friends.

"Want to walk home with us?" Sango asked with a smile. Kagome nodded.

"Sure". The four of them headed to the front doors of the building and continued to walk home.

"So, what's your deal anyway, Kagome?" Yuka asked confused.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused as well.

"How come you came here?" Ayumi asked with a smile.

"Oh, my Mom just found a job here." Kagome replied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I have a kid brother, Sota". Kagome said. She was getting bored of all the questions until one popped up.

"So, why are you so into Inuyasha? Do you like him?" Yuka asked. "You do know what happened to him right?"

"What happened?" Kagome asked eager.

"He and his girlfriend were driving home from a movie six months ago. They got hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. His girlfriend, Kikyo died. He has barely talked to anyone since. He even goes to therapy once a week." Ayumi spoke sadly.

"Oh my God! You're joking!" Kagome said scared.

The girls shook their heads. "Nope, it's true." Sango spoke.

Ayumi turned to the other street. "Bye you guys!" Ayumi continued to walk to her house.

"So, did Kikyo go to our school?" Kagome asked.

"No, she went to school somewhere else. I'm not sure where, but that experience must have been heart-rending to him." Sango said sadly. Sango turned to Kagome. "You know, I've seen Kikyo before and you look almost exactly like her."

Kagome finally made it to her new house. She waved to her new friends as she went inside. She waved to her mother who was beginning dinner. "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" She asked stirring something in a pot of water.

"Good, I'm going to have a short bath, okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in an hour".

"Okay! Thanks Mom!" Kagome said as she head to the bathroom. She turned the faucet. The warm water ran. Kagome undressed and stepped into the bathtub. Kagome sat there in the water thinking to herself. 'Poor Inuyasha.' She silently spoke. 'That must have been horrible for him.' Kagome sighed as she began to wash herself. Her heart ached for him. From that one day of school, she noticed that Inuyasha had been strong through all of this. He didn't want to show his weakness to anyone. 'I guess he must have really loved her.' She continued to think to herself. Kagome lathered her body then washed it off. She got out of the tub. She unplugged it, covered herself with a towel and walked out the bathroom. She walked to her room and got changed into some sweatpants and a tight, white shirt.

"Dinner!" Her Mother yelled. Kagome walked to the dining room and sat down next to her brother. They all said their prayers and began to eat. "Sota, chew with you're mouth closed." His mom spoke to him. He smiled as he wiped his face with his sleeve and continued to eat. Suddenly, the phone rang and broke the silence. Kagome got up from the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome replied.

"Hello, is Dr. Higurashi there?" A woman's voice asked.

"Oh yes, hold on please." Kagome turned to her mother. "It's for you Mom."

"Thank you." He mother said as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Higurashi speaking. Yes. Alright. Around six maybe. Okay. Thank you bye." Dr. Higurashi put the phone down.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked her mother.

"I'm having a client coming over after dinner." Their Mother said sitting back down.

Dinner was over. Kagome and her bother began to wash dishes. Until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kagome said rushing to the door. She opened it and silently gasped from surprise.


	4. Stop the tears

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused.

"Oh hello, Mr. Nagasaki! I'm Dr. Higurashi, your new therapist. Please come in." Inuyasha stepped into the house. There were still boxes full of stuff from just moving in. Inuyasha looked around. He changed into a black button-up shirt. It wasn't tucked into his baggy pants with the swooping chain. His black, long hair was hard to see with the black shirt.

"You have a nice home." Inuyasha spoke to the doctor.

"Thank you." She spoke as she led Inuyasha to her office. They closed the door so no one could listen to their conversation.

For an hour they talked in that room not even coming out.

"So, you feel guilty?" Kagome's mother asked as she wrote her notes.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I feel a lot of things. I feel anguish, sadness, loneliness, and yes I do feel guilty a times. I feel like why couldn't it have been me? She didn't deserve to go and I can't do anything to bring her back."

"You loved this woman a lot didn't you? Now that she's gone, do you feel incomplete?" Dr. Higurashi looked up at him with sympathy as he sat on the couch. He turned away from her with a nod of his head. "Alright, I believe that's all the time we have for tonight. Inuyasha, I want you to call me if you need to talk, okay?" Dr. Higurashi said holding out her card to him. He nodded and grabbed the card from her.

"Thanks a lot." He said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome." She said as she opened the door for him.

Inuyasha stepped out of the door. Kagome was sitting at sitting at her desk doing her homework. She heard Inuyasha and her mother's voice. Inuyasha left the house and walked to his car. He got in with a sigh. "Kikyo." Inuyasha spoke with his eyes filling with tears. He shook his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He stared the car and drove off. Kagome stared out the window at Inuyasha. She felt so sorry for him. "He'll be alright someday." Kagome turned around to see her mother.

"He goes to my school." Kagome said.

"I know, he told me you waited for him in every class you had with him." Her mother said kindly. Kagome turned to her Mom.

"He has so many scars." Kagome spoke softly.

"Physical and emotional scars." Her mother said. "We need to be patient with him."

Kagome nodded. "I feel so bad for him."

"You know what happened?" Her mother asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my new friends told me."

Her mother nodded and left the room. Kagome sighed and walked to her bed and fell on it. "Oh Inuyasha, I barely know you and I feel so sorry for you."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha drove home in his car quietly. He had a weird sensation in his heart. "Kagome looks so much like Kikyo." He spoke to himself. He pulled into the driveway to see his older brother leaving the house.

"Hey." Sesshomaru, his older brother spoke.

"Hey." Inuyasha replied walking to the house as his brother was about to get in his car and leave.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha called through the house. He walked into the living room to see his mother.

"Hi honey." His mother spoke. "How was Dr. Higurashi?"

"Well, she's much better than all the other shrinks I've been too". He replied sitting at the dining room table.

"Sesshomaru came over a little bit ago." His mother spoke

"I know, I saw him." Inuyasha replied.

"Guess what?" His mother spoke. "Rin's pregnant!"

"Wow, that's great!" Inuyasha spoke happily. He got up and scratched his head. "I think I'm going to bed, good night." He kissed his mother's cheek and went to his room. He plopped on his bed and fell to sleep. 'Sesshomaru you're lucky, the woman you love is alive and is going to have you're baby. You'll be happy with a family and I'll be alone mourning for the one I will always love.'


	5. His feelings

That night came. The sky was black as the stars covered little parts of it. Inuyasha dreamt about that fateful night. Sweat poured from his face. "No! No! Kik…Kikyo! Stay with me!" Inuyasha's eyes flew open. He was panting and was covered in sweat. He wiped his face of the sweat. Inuyasha stepped out of the dripping sheets and made it to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped off his wet boxers. He got inside the hot shower and washed himself. "I had that same dream again." He spoke to himself as he washed his body.

A week pasted, Inuyasha wore some black, baggy jeans and a T-shirt. You could see his finely toned muscles from the shirt, but you could also see the scars on his arms. Kagome walked into their first class together. Once again, Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha, but she didn't say a word to him. Class was soon over then once again Kagome stood there waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was getting use to this so he just made it a habit of always walking with her to Art.

"Inuyasha, you consider us friends, right?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hallway together. Inuyasha turned to her a bit confused.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just wondering." Kagome said with a smile.

They both made it to Art on time today which made the teacher happy. The self-portrait was a two week assignment so everyone could do there best on it. Inuyasha was almost done since no one sat with him to bother him. Kagome walked over to him a couple minutes later. "Hey, can I sit with you today?" Kagome asked holding her drawing and pastels and her hands. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome sat across from him.

Inuyasha kept drawing. 'On no, this can't be happening. I'm falling in love with her. No, but I can't I promised Kikyo. I promised her that she'd be the only one I'd love.'

"Hey Inuyasha? You okay?" Kagome asked concerned. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he continued to draw his picture.

"How long have you been drawing? You're really good!" Kagome said happily.

For the first time in six months Inuyasha smiled. "I'm not sure…I've been drawing a lot since freshman year when I won an award in art for best masterpiece. I just like the freedom of drawing. You can do whatever you want." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

"You're really good too. How did you get started?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up and for the first time he actually seemed interested in what she wanted to say. She smiled with a blush.

"Well, I took classes when I was little and I just liked it so I continued and continued until in six grade when my work was sent to a European Museum."

"Really, a European Museum!" Inuyasha spoke surprised. "That's great!" Kagome blushed. She smiled at how the raven haired boy had changed so much since she had been with him, but she new he was far from having an average teenage life. She suddenly, turned her head to a poster that was posted in the art room. It was about the Homecoming dance which was next Friday. Inuyasha looked up at her with a smile. 'Kikyo, I love you too'.

"Uh Inuyasha, What are you doing?" Kagome asked really confused. He shook his head from his day dream. He looked down to see his hand on her bare knee.

"Oh, sorry! I'm really sorry!" Inuyasha was bright red, but Kagome just smiled.

"It's alright, really." She said calmly. Inuyasha looked at her like a lost puppy. 'He was so cute.' Kagome thought to herself. She mentally shook her head to get out of her daydream of him.

Ring! The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Kagome once again stayed until he was done and then they walked each other to their class.

"I have an appointment with your Mom tonight." He said as they left the art room. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sighed. He didn't know anything about small talk. He turned to Kagome. His lips were quivering.

"Inuyasha? Do you like me?" Kagome asked like she was a little girl. Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"Like how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" Kagome turned to him with a sincere look on her face.

"Uh…uh." Inuyasha stuttered.

"It's ok if you don't. I just want to know." Kagome said with a blush.

'Oh Kagome, don't do this. I like you but…but I made a promise to Kikyo.' Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I do really like you, but…but I can't like you"

"Huh? You're not making sense." Kagome grabbed his scar-covered arm. "Inuyasha?"

"I made a promise to Kikyo. I made a promise that we would be together forever and we would love no one else but each other". Inuyasha stood there looking in Kagome's violet eyes. She smiled.

"I'll wait for you like I've always done." She whispered to him as she let got of his arm. Kagome walked off to her next class. Inuyasha just stood there. 'Oh Kikyo, I miss you so damn much.'


	6. Happiness

Time had past and the weekend finally came, Inuyasha came home on Friday. "Dad? Mom? You home?" Inuyasha walked up down the hallway. He heard strange noises coming from his brother's old room. He opened the door to see Sesshomaru and his wife Rin making out.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru mumbled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha did what he was told. He sighed and went to his room. He found Dr. Higurashi's card on his dresser. He picked it up and sighed. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Dr. Higurashi speaking." Kagome's mom spoke cheerfully.

"Dr. Higurashi? It's Inuyasha."

"What's wrong?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said a bit nervous.

"Oh, of course. Kagome!" Dr. Higurashi called to Kagome. "It's for you!"

"Hello?" A young girl's voice asked over the phone.

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha, we need to talk." He replied.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I…I want to be with you, I really do, but that promise. That was a very important promise." Inuyasha voice was beginning to quiver

"Inuyasha, wouldn't Kikyo want you to be happy?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…"Inuyasha said questionable.

"Are you happy now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha went wide eyed. He bit his lip nervously. He began to scratch his head embarrassed. He sighed. "Not really."

Kagome smiled over the phone. "Remember Inuyasha, I'll always wait for you." She whispered before she hung up.

Inuyasha hung up the phone. He plopped onto his bed and rested his face on the pillow. He had one little scar under his right eye on his cheek. All of the scars on his body reminded him of his true love dieing right before him. "Damn it, I could of prevented all of that from happening. If I…I…" Inuyasha had a tear roll over his scarred cheek. "I just paid attention to the road better." He hid his face in his pillow until he heard a knock on his door.

"Honey, Miroku is here." His mother said letting Miroku in.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Inuyasha quickly wiped his tears from his face. He didn't want his best friend since birth to see him cry. "Hey Miroku, how's school going for you?"

Miroku smiled. "It's going good. It's too bad we don't get to see each other that often since my mom moved and I rarely get to see Dad here." Inuyasha nodded. Miroku looked back to Inuyasha. "Well, I have to go. Sorry for the short visit, but Dad thinks I'm at the library. I can't believe he'd fall for that!" Inuyasha got up and followed him to the front door.

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha said with a smile. Miroku nodded and got in his 1967 Mustang and drove off. Inuyasha watched him leave. He closed the door and went back to his room.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat at her desk in her room and continued her homework. As she worked she thought about Inuyasha. "He wants to be with me?" She began to blush. From the moment she saw him, she noticed sadness in his cloudy looking eyes. It made her heart ache just thinking about losing someone so dear to them. She sighed and began to work again.


	7. The fight

The days of school had gone by till the later week. Inuyasha kept to himself mostly as Kagome learned more about him day by day. They sat together during Art and like always, Kagome would always wait for him. Kagome didn't bring up Kikyo that often. She didn't want to upset him.

During one day at school, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of Art together. As they walked and talked a tall, tan guy came up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome…" He spoke seductively. "The dance is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." The boy's name was Koga. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who stood there with his cloudy eyes were full of anguish.

"Back off Koga!" Inuyasha snapped at the boy. Koga snarled back.

"Why? You're not with her! Your girlfriend's dead and I won't allow you to kill another innocent girl!" Koga snapped. Kagome gasped. Suddenly, Inuyasha's fist went flying to Koga's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Koga hit the floor. He held his cheek in pain. He got up.

"Damn punk!" Koga charged at Inuyasha and began to wail at him. A huge fight roared on in the hallways as people gathered. Kagome just stared wide-eyed.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly, male teachers came running in to break the fight. One man held Inuyasha back as another man held Koga back.

"In the office now!" The vice principal yelled pointing to the boys. They walked slowly to the room. Everyone went back to their normal routine. Kagome went to her next class. She heard all the rumors of the fight and they all pointed to Kagome.

The day had past and Kagome finally got home. Kagome sighed and turned into the kitchen to see Inuyasha and her mom talking. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with no expression on his face.

"Oh hi Kagome. How was your day?" Her mom asked sipping some coffee.

"It was okay…" Kagome said in an awkward tone. Inuyasha got up from the table in the kitchen.

"I should get going. Thank you Dr. Higurashi." Inuyasha took a sip from a cup on the table before leaving to the door. Kagome followed him.

"Hey…" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him. She looked at his face. He had a black eye and bruised arms. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry." He said like a child. Kagome smiled.

"It's okay…" Kagome said. She looked at his eye. "You should put some ice on that."

Inuyasha smiled with a nod. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to the door and left the Higurashi home.

Kagome turned back to the kitchen to see her mom drinking more coffee. "Why was Inuyasha here? I thought he comes on Thursday."

Her mom looked up. "I heard he got in a fight." She turned to her coffee then turned to her daughter. "About you…"

Kagome paused then sighed. "I don't know…Inuyasha just got really protective of me."

"I know, Inuyasha told me everything. A boy named Koga asked you to go to the dance. Inuyasha told him to back off. Koga began to talk about his dead girlfriend. Inuyasha said that Koga said Inuyasha killed her on purpose. Inuyasha made the first hit and then the whole fight started." Her mother sighed. "I think that you shouldn't get involved in this, Kagome. Inuyasha is still going through a lot and I don't think he had time for a girlfriend." Her mother said looking up from her coffee.

"Mom, I don't care if I'm his girlfriend or not. I just want to see him laugh and smile. I just want him to be happy." Kagome said. She turned to the hallway and went straight to her room.

"Inuyasha, why'd you have to get in that fight?" She spoke to herself in her room. "Now you're suspended and…and." Kagome paused then sighed to herself. "I hope you'll be able to go to the dance."


	8. The question

A few days past and now it was Thursday. Kagome sat in her normal seat which was always in front of Inuyasha, but he hasn't been there for three days until she saw the boy in the baggy jeans walk into the room and sit behind her. Kagome gasped. "Hi." She said to him with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Hey, how much did I miss?" He asked opening his binder. Kagome smiled again.

"Not much…" She said as she turned around to see that class had already begun.

The class was boring. Kagome chewed on a pencil until she felt a folded piece of paper on her shoulder. She picked it up and opened it.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" The note was signed by Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at the note and turned around to Inuyasha who just stared at her. Kagome nodded her head cutely as Inuyasha began to smile back.

The day went by usual until the last bell rang to go home. Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She began to walk home until she saw a car drive slowly next to her.

"Hey!" A voice called. Kagome turned. "Wanna ride?" Inuyasha asked in his car. Kagome smiled and hopped into the car. Inuyasha drove off. Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"So, what do you wear to the dance mostly?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, this is homecoming so it's formal." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the road. Kagome nodded and looked forward to the road as well. Kagome had her dress planned out for a while now. She couldn't wait to go with Inuyasha to the dance.

Inuyasha drove Kagome home. They both got out of the car and went inside the house. "Hey Mom!" Kagome called. "Inuyasha's here." She dropped her backpack on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you two." Her mother said nicely as she began to cook dinner. "Meet me in my office, Inuyasha. I'll be there in a minute." Inuyasha nodded and walked to her office.

Kagome's mom turned to her. "How did you get home, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha drove me, why?" Kagome asked confused.

"You need to be careful in the car with him, okay?" Her mother said serious. Kagome nodded. Dr. Higurashi was about to leave then she turned. "Can you finish cooking dinner for you and your brother?"

Kagome nodded and turned to the food being made. Kagome made the food and called her brother to eat. Sota came to eat with his older sister. They ate in silence until her brother spoke. "Hey, are you and that Inuyasha guy going out?" Kagome began to turn red.

"What? No…why?" Kagome asked eating her dinner. Sota shrugged and continued to eat his food.

An hour had past. Sota washed the dishes as Kagome began to work on her homework in her room. Kagome tapped her pencil and scratched her head confused. Suddenly, she heard the office door open and Inuyasha walked out. Inuyasha walked down the hallway and saw Kagome's door open. He looked through to see her struggle with her math homework.

"Do you need help?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned to him startled. She sighed and nodded. Inuyasha moved into the pink room and pulled a chair next to her. He began to explain the problem and Kagome was slowly starting to get it. She smiled and nodded every time she got one of the problems. It was started to get late and Inuyasha noticed outside the window.

"Uh…I better get going…bye." He said getting up grabbing his backpack and walked out the room.

"Thanks!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha nodded and walked out the house to his car. He drove home and pulled into the drive way. He went inside his house and walked to his bedroom. He plopped on his bed and fell asleep. He was exhausted for some reason, but he had to go over to his brother's house a little later to borrow a tux from him.


	9. Getting prepared

Inuyasha reluctantly got up and walked out the house to the drive way. Inuyasha drove to his brother's condo in the city. He pulled to the side of the street and walked up to his suite. He knocked on the door and a young woman answered the door.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Rin said pulling him in for a hug. Inuyasha smiled back.

"It's nice to see you too. Hey, is Sesshomaru here?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin shook her head. "No sorry, He's working late tonight. Why?" Rin asked

"Well, I need a tux for a dance tomorrow…" Inuyasha explained.

"Oh well come inside…Sesshomaru has plenty of tuxes." Rin explained grabbing Inuyasha's hand to bring him inside.

"Uh, are you sure he won't mind?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Rin shook her head.

"Of course not!" Rin turned to Inuyasha. "Well, maybe we shouldn't tell him." She said with a smile. Rin was a very beautiful woman. She had long, dark, brown hair with bold brown eyes. Even though she was pregnant and big looking, she looked breath taking. Rin took him to their bedroom closet. She rummaged through all the clothes till she found the perfect one. "Here." She said passing it to Inuyasha. "Sessy is about your size so I bet it'll fit." She said with a lovely voice. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the bathroom to try it on. She sighed as she went to the fridge to get some pickles and ice cream. Rin was starting to get the weird cravings of pregnancy. A couple minutes passed, Rin sat at the table eating her weird snack as Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom. Rin gasped. "Wow, do you look handsome!" She said walking over to him and examined him and nodded. "Yup, you look so much like Sesshomaru…" She said.

Inuyasha smiled "Ok, well, I better get going…just let me get changed…Thanks a bunch, Rin." He went to the bathroom and changed back into his clothes. He got back out with the folded tuxedo in his hands. He smiled and waved goodbye as he headed for the door and to his car downstairs.

"Mom! Mom! Oh, I just love this one!" Kagome pointed to a dress in a window of a store. Her mother finally caught up to her. She looked up at the dress and smiled. "It's very pretty. How much is it?"

Kagome looked carefully at the tag on the dress. "Uh…300 dollars…" She said with a smile. Her Mom sighed.

"Well, that's too much, honey…" Dr. Higurashi looked up at her daughter whose face looked like a cute, adorable puppy. "No way, not the puppy dog pout!" Her Mother said sternly. "You know that's too much!"

"Can't we just go inside and look at some other dresses?" Kagome asked innocently. Her Mother nodded and Kagome rushed in. They looked around and found the perfect dress.

"Mom, look at this…" Kagome stared at the sparkly, red dress. She smiled to her Mother who was checking the price.

"Hey, it's on sale..." Her mother said.

Kagome grabbed the dress and ran to the dressing room. She quickly got in on and walked to her mother showing her. Her Mother smiled and clapped at the beautiful dress with the matching red heel. They bought the dress and shoes and left the store.

The next day came and everyone were so excited for the dance. The girls talked about their dress as the boys talked about their hot dates. Kagome sat in her normal seat in front of Inuyasha. Kagome sat and paid perfect attention in class to try to hide her excitement. Inuyasha didn't seem at all excited her just sat there doodling on a piece of paper. The bell rang and of course Kagome was right next to Inuyasha waiting.

"So, are you excited about the dance?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to her with a blush.

"Uh…I guess so…yeah…" He said scratching his head. Kagome just smiled. He's probably not use to this kind of stuff. Kagome and Inuyasha continued walking. They talked and smiled at each other until Koga came passing by with a bruised cheek. The swelling went down. Koga winked at Kagome as he passed. Inuyasha saw everything and began to grind his teeth fight the urge to hit him again and be suspended from the dance.


	10. Wanting a passionate kiss

The day had past and Inuyasha drove Kagome home. She rushed around trying to get everything ready. She did her hair in a messy bun. She did her make-up and got dressed in her dress. Kagome smiled at the mirror. "I wonder what Inuyasha's reaction will be. I think I look sexy enough for him." She said with a coy look on her face. She turned to the clock. It was just about six. Inuyasha would be there any minute. Kagome walked and sat at the couch. She bit at her French Manicure as she sat. She tapped her red heel impatient until the doorbell rang. Kagome jumped from her seat to the door in an instant. She opened the door to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha's jaw was dropped. Kagome smiled.

"Wow…you look…look amazing!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks…you look great too." She said. Inuyasha opened at clear box to take out a corsage. The corsage was a red rose. He pulled it out and grabbed Kagome's small wrist gently. He tied it on as Kagome smiled and looked.

"Wait!" A voice called. Dr. Higurashi came running down the hall with a camera in her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha smiled.

"Mom, really…don't!" Kagome said trying to push Inuyasha out the door with her.

"Just one picture!" Her mother said. Kagome sighed and grabbed Inuyasha for a pose. After more than twenty pictures, Kagome and Inuyasha left for the homecoming.

"I'm really sorry about my mom…" She said cutely. Inuyasha turned to her as he drove and smiled.

"It's okay." Inuyasha said turning back to the road. They drove for a while till they got to the school. People were getting out of there cars and going inside with their dates. People were going to be surprised to see Inuyasha, the one who lost his girlfriend in a car accident take another girl just after six months of the accident.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Oh my God, you look great!" Sango and the rest of the girls ran straight to Kagome. Her face was the same color as her dress as she blushed. The girls turned to the bold man beside her.

"Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked then gasped.

"It's Inuyasha!" Yuka exclaimed running to him. "Wow, you look great! Isn't this the first dance you've been to this year?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome turned to him with a smile. "Do you want to dance?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Sure."

The two walked out to the dance floor not even saying goodbye to the girls surrounding them. The dance was slow. Inuyasha reached to her hips and placed his arms gently around them. Kagome wrapped her hand around his strong neck. They moved in a circle with the other teen couples. Soon the slow song switched to a swing. All the girls twirled as there dates held there hand. The girls spinned themselves into there boyfriend's chest then pulled away. Kagome smiled and laughed as she twirled. Inuyasha smiled and continued to dance with her. Suddenly, the song switched to a tango. Everyone looked at each other. No one knew how to tango. Inuyasha smirked. "Can you tango?" Kagome looked at him coyly with a small smile on her face. "Yeah I can…" Inuyasha held out his hand. Kagome grabbed it. "Just try and keep up." '

Inuyasha smirked. "I think you'll be the one dragging behind." The two walked to the center of the dance floor. Everyone circled them. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled Kagome fast to him. They were chest to chest. He could feel her breasts on him. Kagome blushed from how close they were. Suddenly, they began to seductively dance. People watched in awe how every move they made was perfect. Soon the tango ended. Kagome was panting as Inuyasha stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I guess I was right, you did drag behind."

Kagome looked up. Her hair was messy. "I…was…not…You…were…just…going…to…fast!" Kagome looked up at him. He smiled. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took him one of the tables. Kagome began to take off her heels. She had blisters.

"Where did you learn to tango?" Inuyasha asked with a smiled.

"I took dance classes for salsa, and tango was a dance we learned. What about you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had no expression on his face. "Kikyo taught me…she was a dancer." Kagome looked at him sincere.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what!" Inuyasha asked looking up. He got up and held out his hand. "You have no room feeling sorry for me. Come on, let's dance!"

Kagome nodded and took hold of his hand. That night was magical. There was tons of dancing, but soon the dance came to the end. It was eleven and everyone was starting to leave. Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car and drove off. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Wanna go to my house for a while?" Inuyasha asked in wonder. Kagome smiled and tapped her chin.

"Hmmm…sure." She said. Inuyasha smiled as he drove in the direction of his house. They finally got to his house. They walked inside.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Inuyasha called. No answer. He turned to the dining room and found a note from his Mom. "Hey, my mom left a note saying she went out with my dad to a movie. They won't be back till midnight."

Kagome nodded. 'Inuyasha, I am about to do something…Ok…here we go.'

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and spoke softly in his ear. "I love you…" Inuyasha mentally gasped. He sighed and kissed her temple. 'Oh shit.' He pulled away. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Uh…Uh…I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha said pulling away in a quivering voice. Kagome had a sad look on her face as she grabbed his hand.

"No." She sighed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have led you on like that." She looked up with tears of embarrassment filling her eyes. "Forgive me?" He looked at her as he panted from what he did. 'Kikyo...' He silently spoke. 'Forgive me.' Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome as if they were Tangoing again. Kagome blushed. She looked up at his pink, flushed lips. Inuyasha wish there lips to meet so badly but, Inuyasha couldn't wait and pushed his mouth to her. Breaking her sealed lips with his tongue, Kagome moaned inside his mouth. She had never kissed like this before. Inuyasha pulled away as he held her. They were panting. She was so sweet. It was like eating a succulent strawberry. Inuyasha couldn't wait for another bite and devoured her lips again. Kagome moaned again pleasingly. Inuyasha wanted more. He didn't feel any guilt at that moment. He pulled away again and grabbed Kagome's hand as he led her to his room. He pushed her on the bed. He was on top of her. His lips brushed over her lips and to her neck. He kissed delicately then began to nibble at her flesh then suck it dry. Kagome felt a tickling sensation as she fell to him. He was in control. He wasn't going to let Kagome lead. He had been wanting this for so long.


	11. My first lie

An orange light had shown though the window. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and then jumped in surprise. She felt a warm breath on her neck. A strong arm was around her. He sighed and mumbled. "Morning." He spoke softly in her ear. Kagome jumped from the bed in surprise.

"What? Inuyasha?" Kagome said surprised. She looked down to see she was only in her underwear then looked up. "What happened?"

He got up slowly from the silk sheets. He was only in his plaid boxers. He rubbed his eyes. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"No!" Kagome placed her hands over her face. She sat on the bed. Inuyasha came beside her. He placed his tan, strong hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome, we didn't have sex…" He whispered in her ear. Kagome turned to him.

"What do you mean? I spent the night…I think something had happened."

Inuyasha made a small laugh. "I think that punch from the dance has gone to your head. I was wanting to but…you said you were not ready so…we slept together." Kagome turned to him. She wasn't sore at all so she believed him. She smiled then whispered. "So….so I'm still a virgin?" Inuyasha made a small smile.

"Well, if you were a virgin before the dance then you still are now." Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake? Who are you talking to?" His mother asked. Kagome jumped and was mentally screaming. Inuyasha pointed under the bed so she could crawl under it. Kagome nodded and went under. Soon the door opened and all she saw was Inuyasha on the bed.

"Hey Mom!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello." She spoke confused. "Is someone else in here?"

"No, why?" Inuyasha asked. His mother looked at him then pointed to the red dress on the floor. He gulped and then quivered as he spoke.

"Uh…that's Rin's dress. It was from when Sesshomaru and Rin came to visit a while ago." He said with a guilty smile.

His mother looked puzzled. "Well, why is it on the floor?"

"Umm…I was going to give it back to them today and the tuxedo." Inuyasha smiled. His Mother nodded.

"I don't see why it's still on the floor, but never mind. Now, come eat some breakfast." Inuyasha nodded as his mother closed the door.

"Okay, you can come out." Kagome crawled out from under the bed and smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she put her dress on. Inuyasha smiled as he went to the large window in his room. He opened it.

"Kagome, you're going to have to get out through this window." Kagome nodded. His room was downstairs on the main floor so it wasn't at all far down to the ground. She climbed through after she got dressed and turned around to Inuyasha. Inuyasha climbed through to. "I'll drive you."

"Your mom said that breakfast is ready. If she's sees you're not there…"

"I don't care…" He jumped out and walked to his car with Kagome.

They got in and drove off. Kagome turned to him. "So, I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Inuyasha smiled as he turned to her.

"Well, if you want to…but we did sleep together so I kind of figured we were already together." Inuyasha said as he drove. Kagome blushed. They made it to Kagome's house.

"Where the hell were you!" Dr. Higurashi snapped cooking breakfast. Sota sat at the table eating bacon and eggs.

"I…Uh…stayed the night at Sango's house." Kagome quivered in her red heels.

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" Her mother asked tapping her foot in disappointment.

"Sorry, I was really tired and Inuyasha took Sango and I to her house. I am really sorry that I didn't call, I was just really tired." Kagome said so innocently. Her mother stared at her.

"You're grounded for a week." He mother said as she flipped the pancakes over. Kagome nodded sadly. "Now, go get cleaned up." Her mother snapped as Kagome walked to her room. She felt terrible. That was the first time she'd ever lie about something about that. 'If I told her that I stayed the night at Inuyasha's house, I would've gotten a lot worse of punishment than being grounded for a week.' Kagome mentally spoke. She turned on the shower and stripped off her red dress and had a shower.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha drove home and walked through the door of his house.

"Inuyasha, when did you leave?" His mother asked from inside the kitchen.

"Uh…sorry Mom, I went to drop off Sesshomaru's suit." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" His mother asked bringing him out a platter of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He said as he sat at the dining room table and ate the food.

Kagome sat in her room a lot that day. She was wearing nothing but a tight, white T-shirt and pajama pants. She was thinking about what she and Inuyasha did last night. She smiled at the thought of him nipping at her neck in the middle of the night. Suddenly, she began to blush when she remembered the more detailed scenes of that night. Although she was still a virgin, she had no problem with Inuyasha taking her innocence away.


	12. Being grounded

Inuyasha sat at the dining room table eating his breakfast. "You know…" His Mother began as she walked out of the kitchen with her tea. "I really want to meet that girl that you so briefly talk about." She looked up at her scarred son as he sighed.

"You'll see her soon Mom." He picked up his dish and placed it in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to have a shower, okay?" His mother nodded as she sipped her tea.

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom with a smirk. He loved the feeling that he got when he thought about Kagome when she spent the night. The passionate kissing brought the fondest memories. He never was like that with Kikyo. Speaking of Kikyo, he hadn't thought about her in ages. He frowned at himself as he started the shower. He took off his shirt and when straight to the mirror. He looked at his scars. He touched one gently then sighed. The scars will remind him of her no matter what. He shook his head and took off the remaining clothes and walked to the shower.

"Kagome?" Dr. Higurashi asked knocking on Kagome's door then opening it. "Are you alright? You've barely left your room today. Is something bothering you?"

Kagome looked up from her bed that she was laying on. She smiled cutely and shook her head. "No, I'm alright."

Her Mother made a small smile as she closed the door. Kagome went to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Inuyasha's cell. It rang.

Inuyasha walked out of the shower with nothing more than a towel around his hips. He walked to his room and pulled out his cell phone from his gym bag. "Hello?" He said over the phone.

Kagome began to blush. Was it weird to call after spending the night? "Uh, hi…It's Kagome."

"Oh, Hey Kagome, what's up?" He asked nicely.

"Nothing much." She replied.

"What did your Mom say when you got home?"

"She flipped out and now I'm grounded for a week, but I lied saying a slept over a Sango's house."

"Oh, jeez…I'm really sorry." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"It's alright." She said with a smiled. "Well, I just wanted to chat real quickly. If my Mom catches me on the phone, she'll have my head. Bye." She said cheerfully.

"Bye." He smiled as he pressed end on his phone.

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated for a while…I've been grounded, but thanks for waiting patiently.


	13. What a twist

Rin sat at the kitchen table quietly sipping coffee. She got up with her mug and walked over to a huge window of her condo and stared down upon the city. It was a great view. Suddenly, the door opened. A raven-haired man came walking in. He carried three bags. One was his business suitcase, another was a bag for his laptop and another was his gym bag. He put them a side and walked over to his pregnant wife. A kissed her lightly and patted her belly.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Rin asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his neck. "It was okay, I guess. It's so frustrating being CEO of a company, you know?" Rin nodded and moved closer to kiss his temple.

"Your Mother called, she says she wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow." Rin said taking Sesshomaru's tie off of his neck. He smiled and stretched.

"Sure." Sesshomaru said.

The next day came; Kagome woke up bright and early. 'Church.' She mentally spoke as she walked to the shower. She got ready and so did the rest of the family. They left for church and sat through it. When it was done, they drove home. It was still early, but Kagome wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Picked up her cellphone and called Sango.

"Hello?" A voice asked over the phone.

"Hey Sango, it's Kagome. I was wondering if you'd want to go to the mall or something." Kagome asked.

Sango smiled over the phone. "Sounds good. I'll come and pick you up at noon, okay?"

"Great, bye." Kagome hung up and went to her room to get dressed for the mall.

Inuyasha was outside sitting on the sidewalk as he watched Miroku flirt with some neighborhood girls. Inuyasha picked up his skateboard from beside him and got up. "Hey Miroku, I'll be back." He said as he slowly pushed himself on his skateboard down the sidewalk. He gradually went faster.

"Sure." Miroku said not taking his eyes off the teenage girls.

"Hey, your friend is pretty cute, except for all those scars." One girl said.

"Yeah, probably from all the wipe outs he got skateboarding or something." The other girl said. Miroku said and pretended he didn't hear them. He didn't want to remember what happened to his best friend. Miroku stepped on the skateboard and pushed off.

"I got to go...Uh, see ya." He said skateboarding down the side walk. Miroku turned to see his friend far ahead. "Hey Inuyasha, wait up!" He called pushing faster to catch up. Inuyasha stopped and waited for him. He finally caught up.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked out of breath.

"I'm going to see Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Who?" Miroku asked confused.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed. He never told his best friend about his new girlfriend. How could he forget? "Uh…My girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend? That's great! I'm glad to see you moving forward." Miroku said with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded and headed towards Kagome's house with Miroku following behind.

It was noon, and Kagome saw a car pull into the driveway. Kagome smiled.

"Sango's here, Mom. See ya!" Kagome smiled and opened tot door but before she could leave, there was a man in front of her.

"Kagome? Is that you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked politely.

The man smiled and pushed his black hair back. "Oh, I don't blame you for not remembering. You were only a toddler when I last saw you." Kagome stared at the man confused. 'Who is he? What does he want?' She thought curiously.

"Kagome, I'm your Father." He said with no expression on his face.

Kagome was wide-eyed as she gasped. She shook her head to see if it was just a hallucination, but it wasn't.


	14. The truth

Inuyasha and Miroku finally got to Kagome's house. Miroku was panting as Inuyasha stared at the old, brown car in the driveway confused. He had never seen that car there before. Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was still panting.

"I'm tired, let's go back and flirt with those girls." Miroku grinned. Inuyasha sighed.

"I bet Dr. Higurashi has a patient or company or something so I guess we can go back to my house." Inuyasha said getting on his skateboard. They went off in the direction of Inuyasha's house.

"That was a stupid waste of time, Yash. You know that?" Miroku said in an annoyed yet happy way.

The man sat at the table with Dr. Higurashi and her children. Dr. Higurashi just stared at him. Kagome exchanged glances from her so called Father to her Mother. Sota just sat there looking at his Father.

"Please say something, darling." He said with enthusiasm.

"Don't call me that…" She said in almost a whisper. She began to speak louder and fiercer. "You leave us for more than ten years and then out of nowhere you decide to come back!"

The man sighed. "I…I wanted to come back, but…" He paused.

"But what!" Dr. Higurashi said angrier than she has ever been. She turned to her children. "Sota, Kagome, could you give me a minute with this man?" She asked not taking her eyes off the man. His hair was short and black. He looked to be in his forties. He wore tan pants and a dress shirt. He looked like he just got off work.

Kagome sat in her room. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear the rising of her Mother's voice. She couldn't believe that she saw her Father for the first time today.

'Mom never really spoke of him that much. Was she ashamed? Why? He doesn't seem like a bad man at all.' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly, her cell phone rang from over on her desk. She grabbed it and picked it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, I'm in your driveway. Ready to got to the mall?" Sango asked.

"Why didn't you just come to the door?" Kagome asked curious.

"I was lazy, not let's go." She said. Kagome smiled and walked quietly out of her room to the dining room. "I'm going to the mall with Sango, okay?" She asked looking at her Mom and that man. She couldn't stand listening to the yelling anymore. She nodded and Kagome was out the door. Even though Kagome was grounded, her mom let her go .She didn't want Kagome to be there when they yelled.

It soon turned to evening, and Miroku went home. Inuyasha skated to his house and he saw Sesshomaru's BMW in the driveway. He sighed. 'I forgot about dinner.' He mentally spoke. He walked up the steps of his house with his skateboard in his hands. He walked in and saw Rin, Sesshomaru, and his Mom sitting in the living room drinking coffee.

"Hi sweetie." His Mom said with a smile putting her coffee mug down. "What did you and Miroku do today?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied blankly putting his skateboard down.

"Rin and Mom tell me that you have a girlfriend." Sesshomaru said. "What's her name?"

"Kagome." He said with a little bit of a blush on his face. His brother grinned. Inuyasha scratched his head in embarrassment as Rin giggled. Inuyasha smiled and headed to his room.

"Dinner will be ready soon, okay?" His mother said. Inuyasha nodded and walked into his room. He plopped on his bed and sighed. Speaking of Kagome, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was so pretty, smart, and very creative. Her skin was fair and her raven hair was beautifully curly. He thought about her for the longest time. There was a knock at the door. His Mom came in. "Time for dinner." She said with a smile. He nodded and got up.

That night was awkward to Inuyasha, his brother and Rin would not stop talking about the baby. Inuyasha's dad was out of town and was never brought into the conversation. Inuyasha picked at his food as Rin laughed at something that Sesshomaru said.

"Oh honey, you're so funny!" Rin said playfully slapping his arm. Sesshomaru smiled at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Inuyasha excused himself from the table when he was done and went to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed Kagome's number. It rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked picking up her cell phone to her ear.

"Hey cutie…" Inuyasha said with a blush. Kagome blushed as well.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, so how was your weekend?" She asked in a cute way.

"It was pretty good…" Inuyasha said. "How about you?"

Kagome sighed. "Crazy."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Well, my fa…father came after being gone for more than ten years."

"Really?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, he's gone now and I don't know what happened…I don't have the guts to ask my mom…she's really upset…I can tell,"

"How are you dealing with it?" Inuyasha asked with a interested voice. Kagome smiled.

"I like how much you're into this conversation. You seems like that you actually care about what happens to me," Kagome giggled

"Of course I care!" Inuyasha smiled. "I always care about what happens to you,"

Kagome blushed. "Well, I'm just really confused…that's all,"

"Oh, well, I passed by our house and I saw a car and I didn't want to bother you. I wanted you to meet my friend Miroku," Inuyasha laughed. "I do warn you, when it comes to pretty girls, he can be a little flirty." Kagome laughed.

"Well, sorry. I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Kagome was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, I was wondering if you'd like a ride to school with me." Inuyasha sound so cute asking if she'd like a lift to school.

"Umm…sure," Kagome said with a smile.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:15, okay?" Inuyasha said happily. Kagome said her good-byes and hung up the phone.

It was getting pretty late. Kagome took a quick shower, dried her hair and went to bed.

"Inuyasha! You lied to me! You said I was the only girl for you!" A voice yelled in Inuyasha's head as he slept. Inuyasha turned from side to side mumbling "No…I didn't know…Kikyo…I'm sorry," Inuyasha sprung up drenched in sweat from head to toe. He was panting hard. "Not again," he mumbled to himself. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He got out of bed and took a shower. When he was done, he changed his sheets. He turned to the clock and noticed it was 6:00 in the morning. He yawned and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. The sky was a mix of pink, orange, and purple. It was beautiful. Inuyasha ate a pop tart and went to get changed.

Kagome woke up with a small yawn. She stretched and got out of bed. She went to got changed and put her hair in a pony. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother making bacon and eggs. Dr. Higurashi looked up.

"Hi sweetie, sit down. I'm making breakfast," She said happily. Kagome nodded and took a seat at the table. Her mother put some bacon and eggs on a plate and walked over and gave it to Kagome.

"Thanks Mom," She said with a small smile.

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, that man yesterday was your father," Dr. Higurashi spoke. "I told him to leave, Kagome." Kagome stopped eating for a minute and looked up at her mom.

"I only got to talk to my dad once in my life," Kagome looked up. "What's so bad about my father?" Kagome asked sadly.

Her mother looked away. "You wouldn't understand," Kagome stared at her mother fiercely.

"Mom, tell me," Kagome said strongly. Her mother looked away. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love your father, but…" Her mother paused. "He raped me,"

Kagome gasped. She was speechless. Her mother turned to her with red, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, sweetie, but I was still to scared of how you would react," Kagome's eyes were wide. Her mother just wanted to protect her. Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek as she through herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh Mom," Kagome whispered. Her mother stroked her hair.

Inuyasha came an hour later. Kagome was dressed and the tears had dried up. Kagome said good bye to her brother and mother. She hopped in the car with Inuyasha and they drove off to school. They got to school. Inuyasha parked in the parking lot. Kagome turned to him with a smiled. "Thanks for the ride…" She said with a small smiled. Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned leaning closer to her.

She sighed as she held back her tears. "Well, my mom finally told me why he left us. He raped my mom," She turned to Inuyasha who still had a concern look on his face. "He left because he was sick of my mom not agreeing to you know…you know,"

"Do it?" Inuyasha implored.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, anyway, so not I'm glad I never met my father. IF he did that to my mom, he doesn't deserve to be my dad," Kagome paused. She looked away from Inuyasha for a moment until she felt someone's hand on her chin. Inuyasha turned her face by her chin and placed his lips on hers. Kagome jumped at first but then relaxed to the taste of his lips. Inuyasha opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against her tight lips. Finally, she gave in and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. He tasted her as she moaned with delight. Finally, there kissing stopped. Kagome pulled away panted and as did Inuyasha. They sat in the car looking at each other with swollen lips and heavy breathing. Inuyasha smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"Ready…to…go…to…class?" Inuyasha asked with a pant after each word. Kagome nodded and they stepped out of the car with their backpacks and headed inside the large building.


	15. That dream

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in class listening to the teacher's lecture. As the teacher spoke to the class Kagome gently brushed over her lips with her fingers. She began to blush thinking about earlier in the car. She smiled and turned her head slightly to see Inuyasha sitting behind her with a smiled plastered on his face. Kagome turned back quickly and went back listening to the teacher. Soon, the bell rang and like always Kagome waited for Inuyasha so they can go to art class together. When Inuyasha finished grabbing his things they walked down the hallway to the art room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked staring straight down.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied.

"I…I had a dream last night. Well, it wasn't really a dream… it was a voice in my head," Inuyasha stuttered a little. Kagome was a little concerned. She turned to her boyfriend.

"Whose voice was it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. He made a very small smile to make it look as if it wasn't a big deal, but Kagome knew better. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his long, black hair in an embarrassed way. "It…it was Kikyo".

Kagome slightly jumped at that name. Inuyasha's deceased girlfriend. She placed her hand on his cheek and skimmed her fingers over his soft skin. "What did she say?"

Inuyasha made a relieved sigh from her fingers brushing over his face. Inuyasha wished he hadn't brought this up, but it was too late to drop it since he had got too far into it and Kagome seemed very worried. "Kagome, I don't think it's right to talk about this now," Inuyasha looked at her who just smiled. "Alright, we'll talk later," Kagome face glowed as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they walked together to their next class.

Soon school ended and Inuyasha took Kagome home. Kagome was stepping out of the car and when she closed the door she turned and smiled. "Call me and we can talk, alright?" Inuyasha nodded and she went inside as Inuyasha drove off. Inuyasha got home and saw that Sesshomaru's car was there. He parked his car in the driveway and he walked into the house.

"Oh honey, Rin's due the 27th of this month. Isn't it great!" Inuyasha's mother smiled as the couch with Sesshomaru and Rin drinking coffee. Inuyasha smiled at Rin.

"Congratulations," Inuyasha said as he walked to his room.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned around to his older half-brother. "I still haven't met your girlfriend," Sesshomaru said blankly with a small smile. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Yes Inuyasha, we really want to meet her," His mother said with a smile. Inuyasha sighed.

"You guys will meet her soon, I promise," Inuyasha smiled and turned back and headed for his room.


	16. That dream II

Kagome sat in her room staring at her pink cell phone on her desk. She sighed every moment it never rang. 'Oh Inuyasha, why wont you call? How come you wouldn't talk to me? Inuyasha, please…please don't leave me!' Kagome's mind was filling with all sorts of questions. She didn't want to call him and ask him to talk to her about it. She didn't want to be nosey. Suddenly, the pink phone rang. Kagome sprang for the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said blankly. Kagome jumped a little. He never seemed like this over the phone. He always seemed happy and excited to be talking to her.

"Hi, how are you?" Kagome asked trying to keep their conversation a float.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm doing well. I called to talk about…about my dream," Inuyasha seemed very sad and it broke Kagome's heart to hear him this sad. She wanted to help Inuyasha as much as she could. "It felt like so guilty after the dream. The dream felt real like she was screaming in my ear as I slept. She screamed 'I hate you, Inuyasha! I thought you loved me! You said I was the only one for you!' When I woke, I was panting and I was really freaked out", Inuyasha paused. Kagome didn't say anything. Inuyasha continued. "I stopped talking about it at school because I thought It wasn't right to talk to you about this. I'm so sorry to bug you about my stupid dreams when you have your own problems, but I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't possibly talk to Dr. Higurashi about this. It wouldn't feel right to me when I'm dating her daughter and I'm talking to her about my ex-girlfriend", Inuyasha stopped. Kagome was shocked.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She bit her lip in confusion. He eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She didn't want to cry, not when she was talking to Inuyasha about this. Finally, she spoke "Kikyo doesn't want me to be with you. I know she was very important and I know you loved her and you still to, but…I love you too and I don't want to leave you!" The tears began to flow like a river down her cheek. She was about lose control of her emotions. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He listened to her sobs and sniffling.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha could only say her name.

"This is your decision, Inuyasha. All in all, you'll make the right choice. Good night, Inuyasha,"

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted over the phone. His heart had a horrible feeling. He didn't want to leave the girl he loves but he doesn't want to betray his former love after her death. Suddenly, Inuyasha thought to himself 'Kikyo, I love you, but there is nothing I can do about your death. I can't be with you when you are gone to the other world. If you still love me, you'll let me go and let be with Kagome. Please…please stop haunting me!' Inuyasha talked calm over the phone to Kagome. "Kagome, I want to be with you. The time I had with Kikyo was great but I have to move on now. I'll always love her and there will always be a place for her in my heart, but now I have the rest of my heart for you".

Kagome's tear continued but she smiled. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much and I understand about Kikyo and I respect that'.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too, Kagome. Thank you for being there for me when I'm going through a difficult time,"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to thank me. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They help each other with their problems,"

Inuyasha smiled then gasped. "Oh right, my family wants to meet you. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my house tomorrow with my mom, my brother, and his wife?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure…..what do I wear?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry, it's casual,"

Kagome laughed too. "Great, what time?"

"6:00"

"Great, see you then," Kagome smiled more. "Good night".

"Night, I love you," Inuyasha said cutely

Kagome giggled. "I love you too, bye" Kagome hung up the phone. She was so relieved that their incident had been cleared up. 'I can't wait to meet Inuyasha's family. I wonder if his brother is as hot as he is' , Kagome giggled and got ready for bed.


	17. Dinner with the family

It was Saturday morning; Inuyasha woke up with a stretch in only his boxers. He got up and walked over to the shower. After his shower, he got dressed in his baggy jeans and a black wife beater. He put his hair in a low pony and went in the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm so excited to meet your girlfriend. What's her name again?" His mom asked making pancakes. Inuyasha sighed with a laugh. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said a little annoyed.

"Oh right, sorry. You know how forgetful I get over the years," His mom relied with a smile as she handed him a plate of flap jacks covered in syrup.

"Thanks Mom," Inuyasha replied as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

Kagome woke up with a smile remembering that she was going to have dinner with Inuyasha's family. 'I wonder what they're like', Kagome spoke silently. Kagome had a shower and dried her hair. She went to her closet and wondered what to wear. Kagome picked so many pieces of clothing out of her closet that she made a huge mountain of clothes in her room. She sighed. "I can't find anything to wear!" Suddenly, a shirt caught her eye. She took it off the hanger and examined it. It was a white shirt and the word 'Hollister' was on it in blue with a little, yellow sun in the corner of the word. Below the word it said 'Cali' very small. It was short for California. Kagome smiled. She found the shirt. She grabbed a pair of ripped short shorts and put them on. She smiled. She thought that Inuyasha would have a heart attack if he saw her. Kagome smiled but then frowned. "Oh right, his mom will be there and she might not find it appropriate and it's always good to make a first good impression", Kagome sighed and decided to change into a pair of ripped jeans instead. Finally, she was ready and it was already noon. Kagome went to go have lunch and she did her regular routine until it was 5:00. Inuyasha's car pulled into the driveway. Kagome looked confused. She thought she was going to just drive herself over but she liked that Inuyasha came. Inuyasha came to the door and Kagome answered it. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied as he kissed her cheek. Kagome smiled with a blush. "Bye Mom!" Kagome yelled to her mom in the kitchen.

"Bye sweetie! Call me if you're going to be late!" Her mom said washing dishes.

"Okay! Bye!" Kagome and Inuyasha exited the house and they headed to the car.

They drove off Kagome watched the road with Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha? I'm a little nervous,"

"Nervous? About what?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"What if your family doesn't like me for some reason?" Kagome asked with a quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha smiled and stroked Kagome's head softly. "They'll love you, I promise,"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right,"

Finally, they got to Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru's BMW was in the driveway. Kagome smiled at the expensive car in the driveway. "Whose car is that?"

"It's Sesshomaru's car," Inuyasha said blankly. They both walked into the house. Kagome saw a handsome man who looked exactly like Inuyasha but his face was a little different. Sesshomaru's face was a little more mature.

"Kagome this is Sesshomaru and his wife, Rin," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to the happy couple.

"Nice to meet you," Rin said cheerfully. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"And this is my mom, Izzy," Inuyasha's mother smiled.

"It's nice to see that Inuyasha's with such a beautiful girl," Inuyasha's mom said happily.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you,"

"Well, I'll go check on dinner. Would you like some coffee or tea, Kagome?" Izzy asked.

"Tea would be nice, thank you," Kagome said. Inuyasha's mom walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru and Rin.

"So, Kagome, Who old are you?" Sesshomaru asked in his bold voice.

"I'm 16," Kagome answered.

"Same age as Inuyasha," Rin said.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"What's your last name?" Rin asked.

"Higurashi," Kagome smiled.

"Are you related to Dr. Higurashi?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom," Kagome replied. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her at a psychology convention. She's very nice," Rin said happily.

"Oh, so, you're a psychologist too?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I love your BMW in the driveway," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied. "Sometimes I'm surprised at how I can afford it," Rin and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Dinner!" Izzy shouted from the kitchen. Everyone got up and headed for the dining room. Izzy brought out all the food.

"Wow, it all looks so delicious!" Kagome said. Izzy smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome," Izzy sat down.

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Rin and Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome and Rin said at the same time. Then men sat down. After the prayer, they began to eat. Kagome played footsie with Inuyasha as he ate and he smirked at Kagome. Kagome made a silent giggle and continued to eat. Dinner had a wide-range of conversation. They all talked about Politics, money, the environment, today's news, and much more. Soon, dinner had ended and Sesshomaru and Rin had grown to really like Kagome. They thought of her as a part of the family.

"Anyone want to go in the family room and have some after-dinner tea and coffee?" Izzy asked. Everyone nodded.

They all went to the family room and sipped at their tea and coffee. There conversations continued.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a fight at who was stronger during the conversations and they had an arm wrestle on the table and spilt everyone's coffee and tea.

Soon, the night had ended and Inuyasha left to take Kagome home. Inuyasha got to Kagome's home and pulled into the driveway.

"I had a great night. Your family is great," Kagome said happily. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared at Kagome with his violet eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused and right when she said that, Inuyasha dove into a brutal kiss. Kagome jumped from not being prepared. Kagome closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his beautiful, ebony hair. Inuyasha held her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth passionately. Kagome moaned into his mouth. There tongues intertwined. Inuyasha made a low moan in his throat and his kiss began to travel up and down her neck and back to her mouth. Kagome gently took her hands under his shirt and skimmed his lean, muscular body with her fingernails. Inuyasha shuttered from the contact. After a while, Kagome pulled away from the kiss and smiled. She kissed his forehead. "I have to go," Kagome got out of the car. "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," Inuyasha said. "Good night,"

"Good night," She said. Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway as Kagome entered her house and saw her brother watching some anime on TV. Sota jumped up.

"Hey Sis!" Sota said. Sota gasped at his sister.

"What!" Kagome asked confused and I little worried.

"You….you have a hickey!" Sota shouted.

"What!" Kagome shouted as she ran to the bathroom and looked at her nack. There was a red spot where Inuyasha had been sucking on. Kagome thought up a lie. "No Sota, it's just…just a bug bite!"

"Kagome has a hickey! Kagome has a hickey! Wait till Mom finds out!" Sota said. "She'll be home any minute from her friend's house!"

"No! Don't tell mom! I'll do anything!" Kagome begged.

Sota scratched his chin. "Hmm, do my homework till the hickey is gone!"

Kagome sighed "Fine, as long as you don't tell Mom!"

Sota nodded with crossed fingers behind his back.


	18. His thoughts

Inuyasha got home and saw Sesshomaru, Rin, and his mom sitting at the table.

"You know, Kagome looked a lot like Inuyasha's first girlfriend," Sesshomaru said in his usual blank voice. Rin nodded.

Izzy sighed and smiled. "Yes, well, as long as my little boy is happy. That's all that matters,"

Inuyasha walked to his room. 'Actually, now that they've noticed, she really does look a lot like Kikyo.' Inuyasha spoke silently. He leaned against the door as he thought to himself. He looked up and his homecoming picture with Kikyo on his desk. He couldn't handle looking at it. He quickly grabbed the frame and flipped it over on its front. Inuyasha sighed and suddenly remembered about that fateful night. Kikyo's face, blood covered everywhere, glass was in her hair. Soon, Inuyasha's tears had begun. "Damn it," He whispered wiping his tears with his scarred arm. "I need to stop being a pansy and crying every single time I think about that night," Inuyasha plopped on the bed and hid his face in his pillow. 'Thinking of Kikyo is way too depressing. I know I have to move on, but it's kind of hard. Kikyo was my true love and when she died, I was crushed,' Inuyasha paused. He had a horrible thought. 'What if Kagome leaves me? Then I'll be back in the same place I was 7 months ago,' Inuyasha shook his head violently. "No, Kagome won't ever leave me. She loves me," Inuyasha whispered to himself in the pillow. Inuyasha got up and went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He took of his shirt and stared at his body. There were many scars. Inuyasha looked up and saw the scar below his right eye. He grazed his fingers delicately over the scar. "Kikyo, why did you leave me like that?" Inuyasha sighed sadly and walked back to his room and went to bed.

_(Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter. This is basically what Inuyasha thinks after dinner with Kagome and his family. Thanks for reading my stories everyone!)_


	19. A baby and a double date

It was late; Rin and Sesshomaru had left and made it home to their expensive condo in the city. They were asleep soundly. Sesshomaru moved gently and sighed small in his sleep. As he slept he heard moans. Sesshomaru opened with wide eyes as he felt something wet on the bed gathering on his bare back and pajama pants from his weight on the bed. Sesshomaru jumped up and saw his wife holding her stomach in pain. She groaned. "Finally you woke up! I tried forever getting you to wake! It's….the baby's coming!"

Sesshomaru jumped out of the bed. "Oh God! Ok! Ok! Calm Down, Sess!" He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall of the condo building and ran to the elevator. He clicked the button for the garage. After a few minutes of screams coming from the elevator at two in the morning. He ran to the BMW and put her inside. He grabbed his keys from his pocket of his pajama pants that he swiftly got from the counter as he ran to the elevator with Rin in his hands. He jumped in the fast car and raced to the hospitable.

Kagome woke happily from her bed; she walked very slowly to the bathroom and noticed the red mark was still on her neck. She sighed and put her face on. She put some cover-up on it. She changed into a blue summer dress and saw her mom and brother in the kitchen. Dr. Higurashi was making breakfast as Sota waited at the table.

Her mom turned. "Oh, good morning, sweetie. How was dinner with the Nagasaki's?" Kagome smiled

"It was fun. They were really nice. Do you know someone named Rin Nagasaki?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I met her at a psychology convention. Is she in relation to the Nagasaki's you had dinner with?" Dr. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, she's Inuyasha's sister-in-law, but why did he not go to her if her needed therapy?" Kagome asked.

Her mother turned to her sincerely. "Inuyasha's case is difficult and his mom wanted an experienced psychologist,"

Kagome nodded. "When are we leaving for church?"

"Sorry, but I can't make it to church today…I have to leave in ten minutes for a client in the hospitable. I also have an appointment with Inuyasha later today. You and Sota will have to go by yourselves,"

"Alright," Kagome sat at the table were her brother smirked at her. Kagome placed her hand gently on her neck where the hickey was. She frowned and him and remembered the deal she made with him.

Inuyasha woke up quietly. He didn't have one of those horrible dreams which surprised him. "I can't believe how soundly I slept last night," Inuyasha smiled thinking that he was finally beginning to heal at last. He got up from his warm bed and walked to his closet and got dressed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked with the phone at his ear.

"Hey Yash, it's Miroku," the voice said on the other line.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you and your girlfriend want to go on a double date with me and Ayame?"

"You're still going out with Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Miroku replied.

"Um, I'll ask Kagome today. When do you wanna do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Next Saturday night at 6:00. We're going to Milano's Italian Restaurant, alright?"

"Okay, I'll ask Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Ok, talk to you later, bye," Miroku hung up the phone

Inuyasha looked at the phone confused. "Well he was in a hurry," Inuyasha set the phone down and suddenly the home phone rang. Inuyasha went to the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha, it's Sesshomaru. Where's your mom?"

"I don't know, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked a little concerned.

"Rin went into labor this morning," Sesshomaru said. "Sorry, I have to go. Tell your Mom we're at the Tokyo Hospitable,"

"Alright, I'll come by later today, okay?" Inuyasha said with a yawn after just waking up a little bit ago.

"Sure, see you later," Sesshomaru replied.

"Bye," Inuyasha hung up the phone. He sighed again and scratched at his thin, muscular stomach from an annoying itch he had. Suddenly, he looked up. "Oh right, I have to call Kagome later about going to dinner with Miroku and Ayame. I'll ask her tonight when I go to see Dr. Higurashi," Inuyasha turned and walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal.

Kagome sat in the church listening to the sermon. The priest stood tall and bold as he read from the bible. Soon, church was over and Kagome and Sota went home. Kagome opened he door to the house and Sota entered.

"Do you have anything to do, Kagome?" Sota asked his older sister.

"No," Kagome said slightly confused.

"Good, because I have a book report due this Wednesday and it has your name written all over it," Sota replied with a smirk. Kagome once again sighed remembering the hickey but smiled at the thought of her cute boyfriend. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Kagome paced to the door. She opened it and saw her tall, handsome boyfriend smiling at the door. His hands were in his pockets as he moved in and kissed Kagome gently on the cheek before Kagome could even say hi. Luckily, Sota left the room or else he would never let Kagome live it down. "Wha…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked shocked. A blushed crept over her face.

"I have an appointment with your mom," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome blushed more. She felt really embarrassed. "Oh right,"

Inuyasha laughed. "Can I come in?"

Kagome was even more embarrassed now. Her face was completely red. "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's tan lips capturing hers in a kiss. Soon, Inuyasha pulled away.

"What's with you? Why are you so nervous around me right now?" Inuyasha asked seductively in a whisper. A chill ran up her spine at how close Inuyasha was when talking to her. "Guess what?" Inuyasha asked interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Rin had the baby," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, how is she doing? How's the baby? Does Sesshomaru like being a Dad?" Kagome lips ran wildly with all the questions until suddenly Inuyasha's finger covered her lips making her stop talking.

"I'm going to see them tonight," Inuyasha smiled. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Kagome said happily.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Are you doing anything on Saturday night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Alright, my friend wants us to go on a double date. Do you want to do that?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds great," Kagome replied.

"Ok," Inuyasha made a frown and looked around. "Uh, where's your Mom?"

"Oh right, sorry, she's in her office. You can go in," Kagome said.

"Alright," Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek and walked to his Doctor's office. Kagome watched him pace his way to her office. She watched his soft, silky, black hair sway from side to side. His baggy pants moved with his strong legs. Kagome blushed at herself for staring at his ass. Inuyasha turned to the door. He entered it and he and Dr. Higurashi began to speak.

_( Hey everyone, I finally updated with a fairly long chapter…I was having some trouble thinking of what word to say to replace butt…LOL…anyway, thanks for reading!)_


	20. Interrogation

"Kagome!" Sota shouted handing his homework to his older sister.

"Huh?" Kagome shook from her daydream. She turned down to her kid brother and sighed remembering having to do his homework. Reluctantly, she took the papers from his hands. "Oh right…your homework," Kagome took a seat and began to work on the grade school work. She finished the math pretty easily and then she moved her way to language arts and then she would move to the paper that was due on Wednesday.

Inuyasha stepped into Dr. Higurashi's office with a smile, but Kagome's mom didn't even look up room her papers. It confused Inuyasha a bit seeing that she usually smiles when he comes in, but she had no expression on her face.

"I-I'm here," Inuyasha said with a stutter being a little nervous. Dr. Higurashi looked up at him blankly.

"Have a seat," she said sternly. Inuyasha walked to the chair and sat down slowly. Kagome's mom looked back to her papers going over earlier notes she made.

Inuyasha sat there for a while as the doctor continued studying the notes. Finally, Inuyasha spoke. "Are you alright, Dr. Higurashi?"

The doctor finally looked up. "No Inuyasha, I'm not," she still seemed calm, but Inuyasha still seemed uncomfortable.

"W-What's wrong?" Inuyasha replied.

The doctor went back to her notes. "A little bit ago, I noticed a mark on my daughter's neck. I thought it was just a bug bite, but then I heard Sota and Kagome talking. I listened more closely and heard that it was a hickey,"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He blushed so hard from being so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Higurashi. I-I,"

"What else have you done with Kagome?" The doctor interrupted. Inuyasha blushed more at what she was really asking. 'Have you two had sex?'

"No ma'am, I never touched Kagome without her consent," Inuyasha said assuring.

Dr. Higurashi sighed and stared at Inuyasha with a very small smile. "She's my daughter and I care for her with all my heart. I just don't want anything to happen to her, understand?" Kagome's mom asked sincerely. Inuyasha nodded.

"Very good, now let's begin," Dr. Higurashi replied with a bigger smile.

_(Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope you all like my story!)_


	21. Sumomo

Soon, the appointment was over and Kagome was in her room working on her brother's homework. Inuyasha saw her and walked into her pink room. "Hey," Kagome replied.

"Hey, your mom found out about the hickey I gave you," Inuyasha said in an embarrassed way.

"Are you serious! So, I've been doing my brother's homework for no reason!" Kagome snapped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused pulling up a chair.

"My kid brother saw the hickey and he blackmailed me! He said he's tell Mom if I didn't do his homework until the hickey was gone,"

"But did you seriously think your mom wouldn't notice the huge mark on your neck?" Inuyasha asked with a small smirk.

Kagome blushed. "Well, no. I didn't think my mom would think it was a hickey. I bet she would think it was a scratch or something. I don't know," Kagome set the papers aside and sighed.

"So, are you still coming to go see Rin's baby with me?" Inuyasha asked with a cute smile.

Kagome smiled in reply. "Sure. Let me tell my mom, okay?"

"Alright," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha left the pink room and walked down the hallway to her mom's office which she was still going over some papers.

"Mom, can I go with Inuyasha and see Rin's baby at the hospitable?" Kagome asked sweetly. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the hickey, Mom," Kagome looked up at her mother sadly.

Her mother sighed and took off her reading glasses. "It's alright. You can go, but I expect you back by eight, you hear me?"

"Yes Mom." Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. "Let's go,"

"Alright, bye Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha waved to his doctor.

"Bye you two," She said as she continued her work.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the car. Inuyasha's old mustang was awesome and whoever drove it looked cool.

"I'm surprised at how well your mom took the hickey," Inuyasha said with a smile as he started the car and put on his seatbelt.

"She just said that so she wouldn't embarrass me. I bet she's going to lecture my ass off when I get home," Kagome said as she turned to her boyfriend whose eyes were wide. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I've never heard you curse….it's so cute," Inuyasha snickered.

"Shut up," Kagome said playfully as she smacked his arm lightly.

Meanwhile, Rin and Sesshomaru were at the hospitable holding there beautiful, baby girl.

"She's beautiful, Rin," Sesshomaru said in a whisper as he kissed his wife's forehead. Rin smiled as she cradled her baby in her arms. Soon, Inuyasha and Kagome came walking into the hospitable room.

"Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked walking over to Rin's side next to Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled weakly yet happily. "It's a girl and her name is Sumomo,"

"Oh, Sumomo is such a pretty name," Kagome said with a smile. "She has her father's golden eyes, but your face and hair, Rin," Kagome smiled.

Rin nodded. Inuyasha came up and smiled at his brother and sister-in-law.

"I'm glad she's healthy. She's as pretty as her mom," Inuyasha said with a big smile.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha," Rin smiled as she hugged her baby gently. "I'll be able to leave tomorrow and we can start our life with her,"

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Inuyasha. Mom came by earlier with a present for Sumomo," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin grabbed a gift bag next to her and pulled out an adorable pair of purple baby pajamas,"

"Oh, it's so cute!" Kagome said happily. Kagome turned to the clocked and realized that it was seven-thirty. "Sorry you guys, but I have to be home by eight. Congratulations once again," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha headed out the door.

"Bye," Rin and Sesshomaru said at the same time.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the car Kagome thought to herself. 'It would be so nice to have a baby of my own and Inuyasha and I were married and lived in a huge house,' Kagome blushed when Inuyasha noticed her.

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said in denial as they got in and sped off in the car.

_(I am super sorry for not updating sooner! My internet's been down! Anyway, enjoy!)_


	22. Don't let her go

The school week went by and soon it was the night of the double date with Inuyasha and his friend, Miroku. Kagome was running frantically in her room trying to find the right outfit and make-up. 'I wonder what Miroku is like. Well, if he's anything like Inuyasha, I'm sure I'll like him.' Kagome thought to herself. Kagome whistled her way to the bathroom and got ready for the date.

Inuyasha was in his room getting dressed. He and Kagome were to meet Miroku and Ayame at Milano's in an hour so Inuyasha was in a bit of a rush. He ran around his room in only his plaid boxer. He was freaking out trying to find his Axe body spray. "Damn it! Kagome said she liked that smell!"

"I can't believe you're freaking out over a cheap, disgusting, can of bad odor," a voice said at Inuyasha's door. His door was wide open and there stood his older brother eating an apple with a smirk on his face. "If she was any woman, she would like the expensive stuff like I use,"

"Shut up! Who asked you!" Inuyasha snapped throwing a pillow at him. "I don't have time for this!" Suddenly, Inuyasha found the body spray under his bed and sprayed it on quickly. Sesshomaru shrugged and left Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha dressed in his black T-shirt and baggy jeans with the swooping chain connected to his wallet in the back pocket. Inuyasha raced down the hallway and passed his brother sitting in the living room. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What the Hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Rin and Sumomo?"

Sesshomaru swallowed the rest of his apple and leaned back against the couch. "Rin has a surprise for me when I get home," Sesshomaru smirked. "I got a promotion the other day and she wants to celebrate. You know what I mean?" Sesshomaru looked up at his younger brother whose face was in total disgust.

"Ugh! Forget I asked!" Inuyasha said running out the door to his hot Mustang. He drove off in his car as Sesshomaru smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell my younger brother of my sex life," Sesshomaru said to himself as he walked to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Inuyasha made it to Kagome's house and raced to the door. He knocked at the door panting. His hair was messed up as he breathed hard. Sota answered the door.

"Hey kid, is Kagome ready?" Inuyasha asked in between pants.

Sota looked at him with a blank expression. Then yelled, "Kagome! It's your _boyfriend_!" Sota spoke sarcastically.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled down the hallway from being embarrassed at what Sota said.

"Let's go! Tell Mom I said bye, okay?" Kagome said and left with Inuyasha before Sota could even answer.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally made it to the fancy Italian restaurant. The both got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand in Milano's. Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a soft smile. "You look beautiful," Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you,"

When they got in Inuyasha saw Miroku and Ayame waiting at the table they already got.

"Sorry we're late," Inuyasha said walking up to them. Miroku's eyes went wide when he spotted Kagome.

"Miroku, Ayame this is Kagome. Kagome this is Ayame and Miroku," Inuyasha said introducing everyone. Ayame with her got up and hugged Kagome. Ayame was quite pretty. She had red hair and a few amount of freckles. "Nice to meet you," She said sweetly. Miroku got up and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Miroku said with a seductive smirk. Kagome looked at him confused but smiled anyway. Inuyasha saw Miroku's facial expression. He didn't want to say 'Quit flirting with my girlfriend' in front of his girlfriend so he tired so hard to ignore it.

Soon, the date started and everyone began to laugh. Ayame told embarrassing stories about Miroku as Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Miroku. We're just teasing you," Inuyasha laughed. Kagome nodded.

Miroku looked up at his girlfriend.

"Well, what about that time you got kick out of Barns & Nobel for being drunk?" Miroku smirked. Everyone began to laugh. Ayame blushed.

"I was drunk, I felt like reading a book so I walked down the street to go buy one and I wasn't drunk. I was just tipsy,"

The night was going off really well till dinner was done and everyone had to leave. Kagome and Ayame swapped E-mails and Cell phones numbers as Inuyasha and Miroku rolled their eyes waiting for them to hurry up.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was staring at Kagome's ass. "Hey." Inuyasha said blankly. Miroku turned from his trace and looked up at his friend.

"I see the way you were looking at Kagome,"

"Sorry man, but she's just so damn hot," Miroku whispered back.

"Paws off, you got that?" Inuyasha asked quietly yet fiercely.

Miroku sighed. "You're a lucky guy, you know that? Kagome is beautiful, smart, and sweet," Finally the girls stopped talking and began to walk to the boys.

"Don't let her go," Miroku said blankly in a small voice. Inuyasha turned to him confused. Ayame made it over to Miroku and they walked out the door of the restaurant. Miroku didn't say anything after that and he and his girlfriend walked to the car.

'What is he talking about? Don't let her go?' Inuyasha spoke mentally.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha woke from his thought and looked at Kagome then smiled.

"Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a yawn.

Sesshomaru went back to his condo when it was nine O' clock. All the lights were off and there were candles scattered everywhere. "Hello?" Sesshomaru said.

"In here," came a familiar voice from his bedroom. Sesshomaru quickly took off his shoes and headed to the room. There sat Rin in nothing but black, lacy, sexy lingerie. Sesshomaru seductively smiled at his love. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She gained a bit of weight from the pregnancy, but that didn't matter. Sesshomaru thought see was the sexiest thing alive. She got up slowly and walked sexually around Sesshomaru. She walked to his right ear and whispered. "These clothes got to go," Sesshomaru moaned at her voice speaking softly in his ear.

"But…but what about Sumomo?" Sesshomaru managed to ask from in between his moans. Rin licked the shell of his ear and spoke even more seductively. "She's at my mom's…now, are you coming to bed or not?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't even say anything. He just began to undo his belt.

Rin giggled. "That's right,"

_(I couldn't help but put that little part with Sess and Rin. Oh, and the part about Miroku saying "Don't let her go" will be an important thing to remember, okay?...thanks for reading!)_


	23. Sesshomaru got Lucky!

Inuyasha sat at the table eating pancakes. His mother sat drinking her coffee as she looked up at her son. "So how was the date?"

Inuyasha looked up. "It was alright," Inuyasha turned back to his food.

"That's nice," Ms. Nagasaki said happily. She took another sip of her coffee as she turned to the clock. "Oh," she said surprised. "I'm going to be late for work! Bye Sweetie! I'll be home tonight!" She said as she grabbed her purse and left the house.

"Bye," He said eating his pancakes.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast and walked to the living room and plopped on the couch lazily. As he watched T.V., someone opened the door and there came Sesshomaru strutting in.

"Guess who got lucky last night!" Sesshomaru said with a yawn.

Inuyasha grimaced at the thought of Rin and Sess in bed together. Sesshomaru loved to gross Inuyasha out. Sesshomaru walked to the couch and sat next to his younger brother. "It was incredible! We haven't done it in nine months! I can't believe I survived that long without it!"

"Gross! Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I can't, it was just so awesome!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sighed. "If you're having trouble containing yourself, then talk to Rin about your sex life!"

Sesshomaru laughed and gave Inuyasha a noogie on the head. "It's feels great to bother the Hell out of you!"

Inuyasha had a very annoyed expression on his face. "Grow up, Sesshomaru! Geez, how old _are_ you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms with a pissed look on his face.

"Oh right! How was you're night?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Inuyasha made a small smile.

"It was good," Inuyasha suddenly made a small frown. "But…"

"But what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, Miroku said something kind of out of nowhere last night," Inuyasha said softly.

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked as if he was really concerned.

"Well, we were waiting for the girls to stop talking and then he started talking about how great Kagome was and then he said 'Don't let her go',"

"What's weird about that? He saying don't break up with her," Sesshomaru said and he reclined on the couch. "You got me all worked up for nothing,"

"No, that wasn't what he was saying," Inuyasha looked to the window of the living room. "It's hard to explain,"

"I see, well, that's not as good as what happened to me last night!" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Inuyasha made a face of disgust. "God Sesshomaru, give it a rest. Shouldn't you be at work or something, you sex freak?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It's Sunday, dumb ass!"

"Well, why do you come over here when you have your own home and family?" Inuyasha asked annoyed to his older brother.

"Well, Rin went baby clothes shopping with Sumomo and her mom. So, I was lonely and decided to come over and visit my little brother," Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru lift his nose high in the air and sniffed.

"Did you make pancakes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Great, I'm starving!"

"There aren't any left," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru groaned. "I didn't eat anything today,"

"Why? Because Rin wasn't there to cook for you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru's stomach grumbled. "I can cook…just not very well," he turned to his little brother. "Can you cook me something?"

"Of course not! Make cereal or something!" Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha got up from the couch. "I'm going out, see you later," Inuyasha said grabbing his keys to his Mustang.

"But…but what am I going to do all alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Go baby shopping with your wife!" Inuyasha snapped and headed out the door.

"Geez, that kid's got an attitude," Sesshomaru mumbled getting up from the couch and into the kitchen to make cereal.

Kagome went to Church with her family. As she sat in the church, she realized that Inuyasha would be coming over. Kagome smiled at the thought. She really loved Inuyasha with all of her heart. She loved the way he smiled, they way he talked, the way he walked, and especially the way he kissed. She loved everything about him. But…she always wondered what he was thinking when he went into a daze. 'He probably thought of Kikyo. I love Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves me, but he'll always love Kikyo. A person is only suppose to have one love of their life and they marry them, but if Inuyasha were to get married, then he would have two loves.' All of these thoughts were confusing Kagome and it made her think about things she didn't want to think of. She thought about him leaving her. She even thought about her leaving him. Of course, she would never leave him for any stupid reason, but the thought popped in her head.

Church was soon over and Kagome and her family went home. Kagome plopped on her bed and continued to think of what she was thinking at Church. 'I don't want to bring this up with Inuyasha. It might upset him or something, but how am I going to solve this?' Kagome looked around the room sadly. "Why am I having these strange thoughts?" Kagome asked herself.


	24. Inuyasha's great day

'I know this sounds crazy, but is Kikyo trying to tell me something from the grave?' Kagome shook those thoughts from her head. She sighed and thought that maybe she should call Inuyasha. Kagome reached for her pink phone. "I just want to talk to him," she said to herself as she dialed his number.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was driving around town thinking to himself. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up to see Kagome's number on the screen. Inuyasha smiled and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey you," Inuyasha said happily.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Just driving around…What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to…ummm…help me with my homework after you're appointment with my mom," Kagome asked cutely.

Inuyasha laughed softly. "Sure,"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye," Kagome said sweetly.

"Ok…I-I love you," Inuyasha said with a small stutter.

Kagome blushed. "I love you too, bye," Kagome said with a sincere voice.

"Bye," Inuyasha said and they both hung up the phone.

It was later that night and Inuyasha went over for his appointment and afterwards he went into Kagome's pink colored room and helped her with her homework.

"Alright, so, you know the variables. Now you need to just solve the equation. It's that easy," Inuyasha said to his girlfriend with a smile. Kagome nodded.

"I get it, there is a short cut to finding out the variables," Kagome said with a smile as she closed her math book. She turned to Inuyasha with a grin. Inuyasha sat on the chair with his legs stretched out and the chain on his pants hanging over the chair. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You're a whiz when it comes to math," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged in a bashful way. "Well, it's not that hard when you think about it. The whole world involves math. Every thing you do involves math,"

Inuyasha got up from the chair and kissed Kagome gently on the cheek. "I gotta go. Bye, sweetie," Inuyasha said softly as he headed for the door of her room.

"Bye," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway proudly. His long, black hair swung from side to side as he made it to the end of the hall. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Sota sitting and watching T.V.

"Uh…Hey, kid," Inuyasha said with a grin.

Sota crossed his arms and glared at the man standing across the room from him. "So, are you and my sis getting married or something?"

Inuyasha stepped back a little bit from his question. "Wh-what! No! What made you think that?" Inuyasha spoke defensively.

Sota got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to him. "Because you guys have been spending a lot of time with each other. So, am I supposed to call you brother now?"

"Huh? No! I have to go!" Inuyasha said as he walked out the door fast enough so Sota couldn't reply.

'Damn that kid is weird,' Inuyasha spoke silently as he got into his Mustang and drove off.

Inuyasha sat at home. Inuyasha was thinking of calling Kagome to see if she'd like to go out later tonight. Suddenly, Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Inuyasha pulled the phone from his pocket hoping it was Kagome, but it was Miroku.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked over the phones.

"Hey Yash! I'm bored…wanna go to the skate park?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Sure…I'll meet you there," Inuyasha

"Okay, see ya!" Miroku said hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha got off of his lazy butt and went into his room to grab his board. He grabbed his skater shoes and walked out the door with his board and his keys and he took off. Soon, Inuyasha met up with Miroku at the skate park. It had been awhile since Miroku and Inuyasha got to go to the skate park together. Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend since elementary school.

Inuyasha stood above the tall ramp getting ready to do one of his famous signature tricks. Miroku sat aside waiting for Inuyasha to show the famous truck. Inuyasha was a legend around the skate park. All the little skaters looked up to him and begged him to teach them his sickest tricks. All the kids watched in anticipation as Inuyasha was about to do his legendary trick.

"Hurry up already, Yash!" Miroku snapped from the ground waiting impatiently to see his best friend's stunt.

Inuyasha nodded to himself and kicked off the ramp. All the kids cheered as Inuyasha was reaching the other end of the ramp. Suddenly, Inuyasha was 5 feet over the ramp. Inuyasha grabbed his skateboard in mid air and did an entire back flip in the air and right before he landed on the ramp, he swiftly put the board underneath his feet and landed to successful trick. All the kids were roaring at hoe awesome Inuyasha was. Inuyasha began to blush as he smiled at the kids.

"Dude, Can you teach me that!" One kid asked with his two front teeth missing. Inuyasha laughed and patted the kid on the head. "If you practiced all the time and maybe when you're older I'll teach you,"

"Awesome! I'll tear the streets up everyday!" The kid said promisingly as he ran off to his friends.

"Good job, Yash!" Miroku said happily to his best friend as he patted his shoulder. "I bet you could make it big and be a pro!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I would rather go to university," Miroku laughed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," The two skaters walked back to their cars and drove to Denny's.

Miroku sat at the table eating a French fry as Inuyasha dug into his burger. Miroku grimaced at Inuyasha's table manners.

"Uh, I guess you were hungry," Miroku said teasingly. Inuyasha nodded and continued to eat his burger and stole some of Miroku's fries. "Hey! Those were mine!"

Inuyasha got home late. He stepped inside the house with a full stomach. 'Today was awesome! I didn't think I could still do that! Oh man, it was sweet! There is nothing that could ruin this great day!' As Inuyasha spoke to himself, the phone rang. Inuyasha smiled and noticed to caller id said Higurashi. "Hello?" Inuyasha asked picking up the home phone.

"Inuyasha? This is Dr. Higurashi," A sad voice spoke. "There has been an accident,"


	25. Breakdown

Silence stood in the room for the longest time. Inuyasha held the phone to his ear with his jaw dropped.

"Inuyasha? Are you there?" Dr. Higurashi asked in an insecure voice. You could tell she had been crying earlier.

Inuyasha shook himself and soon began to stutter in reply. "Y-yea…I'm here. W-what happened?"

"Kagome was in a car accident. She's in a coma…" Dr. Higurashi soon busted out in tears as Inuyasha stood jaw dropped. "N-no…not again…" Inuyasha said in almost a whisper. Kagome's mom sniffled as she tried to regain control. "The doctor took her in for a C.A.T. scan and he says she has high brain activity. He says she could come out of it any minute, but she hasn't yet. He said to be patient.

'The same thing that happened to Kikyo is happening to Kagome! What's wrong with me? Why does this have to happen?' Inuyasha soon began to cry. He dropped his skateboard and fell to the ground.

"Why is this happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I have to go now. Please come visit Kagome," Dr. Higurashi hung up the phone but Inuyasha could somehow still hear her sobs. Inuyasha bawled to the floor. His tears stained the carpet. "Kagome…Kagome…." Inuyasha mumbled her name continuously.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" His mother called running down the hallway. She turned to see her seventeen year old son crying on the floor as if he was still a little boy. His mother crouched down next to him slowly placing her hands on his shoulder. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Kagome…Kagome is in…the hospital…"Inuyasha said in between sobs. "She's in…a coma. I have to see her,"

She cooed him and cradled him. "Shhh…my son. Would you like to go see her now?"

Inuyasha didn't even look up at his mom. All he did was nod. He was being so child-like right then, but he didn't care. He needed someone to hold him. So many people had left his life and he somehow found a way to love again. It's an amazing gift to be able to love once again, but Inuyasha didn't think he could handle it twice in a row.

There was a white room. A single bed sat against the wall. Machines were hooked up to the lifeless doll. Scrapes and bruises masked her cheeks and chin. Her skin was pale as if her soul was exiting very slowly out her body. A woman sat in a chair next to the girl. She cried in her hands and praying her daughter would wake at any moment. Every time she looked up to her daughter, disappointment struck her face as she quietly sobbed some more. A young boy laid his face on his elder sister's hand crying and begging through his tears for her to wake. "Wake up….wake up, sis…"

Suddenly, a soft knock at the door came and soon the door creaked opened to show a young scarred boy standing in the doorway. His eyes were red from crying, but seeing her in that bed hooked to so many machines made them come back. A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked closer to his pale love. He stood next her. Staring down at her emotionless body. It reminded him so much of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, if it brings back too much pain you can leave," Dr. Higurashi stated in her tears. Inuyasha didn't even look at his doctor. He just shook his head and grabbed his loves hand reassuringly.

"She's a strong girl. She'll wake…I know it," Inuyasha said painfully. They all nodded and continue to stare at the girl.


	26. Support and her return

Time had past and soon it was late. They were all in the same place they started watching the young girl. Suddenly, Dr. Higurashi looked up to her patient.

"Inuyasha, it's late. Why don't you go home?" Dr. Higurashi.

Inuyasha sighed of disappointment as he got up from his knees. He turned to his doctor. "Are you sure?"

Kagome's mom nodded as he got up to place her hands on his shoulders. "Inuyasha, this must be really hard for you, but as your doctor, I request that you go home and sleep. Please, Inuyasha, take a rest,"

Inuyasha nodded and quietly left the room. He soon got home and crashed on his bed. He began to sniffle in his pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

The day at school was horrible. Everyone somehow heard what happened and started to whisper as Inuyasha passed down the halls. Inuyasha had no emotion that day and he didn't care what anyone said. All he was waiting for was school to end so he could visit Kagome.

"Did you hear what happened?" A girl asked her friend in a whisper as Inuyasha passed.

"Yeah…two times in a row is a little suspicious…" Her friend whispered back.

"I bet he did it on purpose…" Another girl piped up. "That sick-o…"

Inuyasha could here their conversation and he wasn't stupid. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around to the girls who were talking about him in the hallway. "Believe what you want, I really don't care. All I know is what happened was horrible and instead of making up rumors, why don't you go visit Kagome in the hospital?" Inuyasha frowned at them for a brief moment and turned back around to his next class.

The day passed by and Inuyasha soon got home and suddenly his cell phone rang and Inuyasha picked it up sadly knowing it wasn't going to be Kagome. "Hello?" He asked.

"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice asked. "Hey, it's Miroku,"

"Oh, hi," Inuyasha spoke blankly.

"Hey, wanna meet up some place?" Miroku asked in a chipper voice. Inuyasha thought to himself. Maybe he should get out and get his mind off of things.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Denny's. I need to talk to you," Inuyasha said with an emotionless voice.

"Ok sure," Miroku said a little confused. "I'll meet you there now. See you in a bit,"

"Alright, bye," Inuyasha said.

"Bye" Miroku said as he hung up.

Inuyasha said bye to and hung up as well. Inuyasha walked into the living room.

He put on hid shoes and left for Denny's.

Miroku smiled and chucked a French fry I his mouth as Inuyasha sipped at his Coke quietly. Miroku looked up at his best friend sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miroku finally asked. Inuyasha looked up at his friend. "You said you needed to talk to me,"

Inuyasha pulled away from the straw of his drink and looked up to his friend. "You see, well, Kagome…sh-she was in an accident,"

"Oh God, is she alright?" Miroku asked shocked.

Inuyasha turned away slightly. "She's in a coma. The doctors say she could come out of it, but he has no exact time." Inuyasha tried so hard to keep the tears from coming so he sounded strange in between his soft sniffles. Miroku didn't say anything. Inuyasha continued. "Am I not suppose to be with the people I love? Is that why this always happens? I love Kagome. You know that right? When I first met her, I tried my best to push her away, but she kept coming back. Soon, I started to fall in love and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had a hard time trusting people after Kikyo passed away, but Kagome always wanted to help. She always wanted to help me and my problems," Inuyasha glanced up to his friend who sincere look never faded from his face. Inuyasha continued. "I wish I knew…"

"Knew what?" Miroku asked.

"I wish I knew about Kagome more. I was being selfish. I was taking in all her help and support that I didn't even bother to ask her if there was anything bothering her. Kagome has a chance of not coming out of this and I wish I knew more about the woman I love before she passes!"

Miroku stared at his friend who was beginning to cry.

"This is all my fault," Inuyasha mumbled in between his sobs.

"No, this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong," Miroku said to calm his friend. Inuyasha wiped his tears with his scarred arm. He looked up at his friend. "Thank you, Miroku. You've helped me through so much."

"Inuyasha, you know Kagome. Just have faith in her return. Don't let her go," Inuyasha suddenly looked up from Miroku's last words.

"Don't let her go," Inuyasha repeated to himself. "And I won't,"

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," Dr. Higurashi said from her chair in the hospital room.

"Hi, how's she doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Dr. Higurashi made a small smile. "Better. The scratches on her face are healing,"

"That's good," Inuyasha replied walking over to sleeping Kagome.

Hours had passed and there was still no sign of Kagome returning. Inuyasha sat there eager and yet disappointed. He was so excited to see Kagome wake in the next second, but when that second came pain struck him. Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's silk-like hair. Inuyasha sighed. "What do I have to do? What do I have to sacrifice for you're return?" A single tear rolled down his cheek. He cried most of them out long ago. Dr. Higurashi and her son went to go speak with the doctor a little bit ago and Inuyasha all alone with the lifeless doll hooked to all the machines. It made him sick to see her like this. Chained up to these machines like she was nothing and was only being kept alive.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's tensionless hand softly and began to speak quietly. "Hi Sweetie," Inuyasha smiled as if he was talking to her in her sleep. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always pushing you away and then I pull you back so I could cry on your shoulder, but I love you more than anything in the world. And if you could just wake up right now…" Inuyasha paused. "Am I not meant to love?" Inuyasha asked himself. He looked to the girl with a sad and tired look on his face. "Why I can't I be with the person I love!" Inuyasha yelled as tears flew from his eyes. It was bad enough he had to go through this once, but twice? It was way too much for him to take. After Inuyasha's father died when he was five, Inuyasha always seemed shy and dull. He never wanted to be included in anything until he met Kikyo and fell in love, but when she died, the same thing happened. He didn't want to get involved with love anymore. He couldn't handle the heartbreak. When Kagome came, he stuck to that, but she kept trying and trying and ultimately, Inuyasha fell in love.

Inuyasha thought back to all there memories and the double date with Miroku and his girlfriend popped up. He soon remembered what Miroku said.

"Don't let her go…"Inuyasha said quietly. "I'll never let go…I love Kagome and I'll stay with her," Inuyasha began to squeeze Kagome's hand. Suddenly, a small noise came from the doll's mouth.

"…ow…" Kagome said quietly with her eyes still closed.

Inuyasha gasped and jumped. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a weak and tired voice. The lifeless doll wiggled her fingers in his hand and soon she opened her round eyes.

"Inuyasha? Wha-wha…" Kagome tried to speak but she was very weak.

"KAGOME!" He said as he through himself into her for a hug.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? I was going to come see you…Why can't I remember anything?"

"Oh God, Kagome. Don't ever scare me like that again! Ever!" Tears rolled down his eyes which were full of joy and relief. He began to sob. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"What happened?" Kagome asked in a frail voice. Her hands were too weak to stroke his back as he hugged her.

"You were in a car wreak and you were in a coma, but you came back out in a day! I've never been so happy in my life!" Inuyasha said happily as he sniffled.

"My-my head hurts," Kagome said weakly.

"I know, baby. I know. You're going to be ok now," Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek ever so gently.


	27. Auther's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright everyone, my story is about to end. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading. I deeply appreciate the comments. However, if you all like my story and leave some more reviews. I would be happy to write a squeal. **

**THANK YOU!  
**

**Lust**


	28. Goodbye

Time had past since the horrid car wreck and Kagome was strong enough to go back home. After Kagome came back, everyone was so happy to see her. Since then, the school year was ending and the senior class was the most excited.

"Are you excited that we're finally done with high school?" Inuyasha asked at the lunch biting into a sandwich.

"I am!" Miroku said at the lunch table. "Ayame and I are going to Oklahoma University,"

Kagome sighed. "Sort of…" Kagome only stared at her food. Inuyasha looked up to his girlfriend with a smiled. Kagome turned to him with a small smile noticing a piece of bread from his sandwich on the corner of his mouth. She gently brushed the food of his mouth.

Inuyasha smirked. "You don't seem that happy," Inuyasha continued to eat his sandwich.

"We're going to different universities and we wont see each other often, "Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Inuyasha, we're barely going to see each other and all you can do is laugh?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Kagome. Don't fret, my darling. We'll see each other. Don't worry,"

"Kagome, what are you going to study?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to NYU to study to be a Biomechanical Engineer," Kagome said in an intelligent way.

"A biowha?" Miroku asked sipping a Yoo-hoo.

"To make it simple for you, it's someone who makes machines for a hospital, understand?" Kagome asked Miroku sweetly as if he was a child.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Kagome," Miroku replied sarcastically. He turned to Inuyasha. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to New York State University. I'm studying to be a doctor. Doctors saved my girl's life and I want to be able to help others like that,"

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha blushed as Miroku smirked. "Aww….How cute!" Miroku said jokingly.

"Kagome, NYU and NYS are not that far. We'll be able to see each other. Cheer up, babe." Inuyasha said sweetly.

Kagome smiled. "You always find the positive things in situations, don't you?"

Inuyasha smiled sweetly still eating his sandwich.

Another week had past since that day and it was the last day of school. The whole day was basically as speeches and saying goodbye to friends. It was 3:00 and everyone was crying and saying goodbye. Inuyasha and Kagome drove home together.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Inuyasha drove. "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

Inuyasha turned to her quickly. "I know," he spoke said "But why so soon?" He asked pulling into the driveway.

"My classes start next week and I have to go," Kagome replied sadly.

"I'm not leaving to New York for another month. I can't because I'm working as an instructor at Skateboard Camp for three weeks," Inuyasha said sadly. Inuyasha pulled into her driveway. "What time do I need to be at the airport?"

"At 10:00 am. My plane leaves at 10:15." Kagome said sadly stepping out of the car.

"Okay, I'll see you there. I love you," Inuyasha said.

"I love you too, bye" Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha said. Kagome walked into the house.

The night seemed to have lasted forever. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could sleep. All they could do was lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling imagining that they won't see each other for a month.

Soon the big day came, Inuyasha, Dr. Higurashi, and Sota stood with Kagome at the front of the gate before departure.

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you," Kagome said hugging her mom who was sniffleing.

"Bye sweetie and don't forget to call when you get there," She said sweetly.

"I will," Kagome left the embrace and moved to her younger brother. "Bye Sota," she said in a hug with him.

"Bye Kagome, I'll miss you," Sota replied.

"I'll miss you too." Kagome said letting go of Sota and moved over to Inuyasha who made a small smile.

"Can you guys give me a minute alone with Inuyasha?" She asked her family. They nodded and left to go to the food court.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm going to miss you so much," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha in a hug. Kagome closed her eyes to keep from crying. All she did was smile and listen to the suns of Inuyasha's heart beating.

"So will I. I can't stand living a month without you," Inuyasha said stroking her head lightly.

_"Now boarding for flight to Buffalo, New York" _a voice on an intercom said. Kagome let go of her boyfriend. Her tear-stained face smiled at Inuyasha as she spoke. "I have to go,"

"I love you," Inuyasha said rubbing his thumb up her cheek to get rid of a stray tear.

"I love you, too," Kagome grabbed her carry on and she walked to the gate. She waved at her family and turned the corner losing sight of her.

Inuyasha smiled as he couldn't wait for this month to past.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I am glad that there are so many fans of this story. Once again, thank you very much. Keep your eyes open for the squeal!**

**Lust**


End file.
